


oh, darling, it's alarming to think of us apart

by WritingForFood



Series: Miles and Sam: Tales of a Spider and a Rocket [2]
Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nova Sam, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: following a weekend of fast food, movies and cuddling, miles takes off the mask.





	oh, darling, it's alarming to think of us apart

"Snack break?"

"Snack break!"

Sam lifted his head from Miles' chest before standing up from the bed and proceeding to stretch his arms and back, whilst Miles paused the movie they were watching on the laptop that laid at the end of his bed. It was a very lazy weekend. Both boys had remained in their sleeping wear, with mainly consisted of sweat pants and cartoon shirts. Added were fluffy socks that Kamala had bought for the whole gang. A lot more recently, the two had grown extremely closer, always speaking and checking up with each other. The other Champions had picked this up, but hadn't yet decided to confront them about it.

It started with the small things. Leaning on each other whenever they got the chance. Sharing hilarious photos they'd know the other would like. Waiting until they were both in bed before saying goodnight to each other.

As usual, it eventually grew. Joining of pinky fingers during team meetings. Whispers of reassurance when things got bad, in and off the field. Accidentally wearing each others clothing and not realising it.

Before they knew it, the two were inseparable. Casual hand holding when hanging out. Increase in hugs and platonic kisses. Sharing a bed and cuddling whenever they had the chance.

Neither of the boys complained. Both of the boys, however, wanted more.

Eventually the two found themselves in the kitchen. Sam sprawled himself across the table, as Miles raided the fridge for supplies which mainly consisted of very unhealthy snacks, candy and fizzy drinks though neither of the two cared. He piled their findings onto the table to bring back to their room, but Sam began speaking first.

"Miles?" He asked, sitting up to face him properly.

"Yeah?" Miles replied, leaning over the table as he glanced towards him. As if instinct, their hands met and relaxed on one another before Sam even had the shot to speak again.

"Why don't you take off your mask in front of me?"

Miles didn't respond, surprised at the sudden question. Sam felt Miles' hand tense in his and tinge of guilt sprung in his chest.

"I, no, it's - uh," Sam began blubbering, finding something to say as his eyes anxiously stared at their hands. He was afraid he'd upset him. "It's nothing bad! I totally get that, you know? Wanna keep the mask on and stuff. But, I just thought since we're best friends and stuff and I-"

" _Sam_."

Sam felt a hand remove itself from his. It was gently placed on his cheek as it raised his head, and Sam's eyes met Miles'. For the first time. His mask lazily tossed onto the table, and Sam's jaw dropped. His eyes were like pools of honey, and the amount of softly placed freckles on his cheekbones made Sam want to count them for days. He didn't know what to say.

Like an idiot, he then said the first thing on his mind.

"You're beautiful."

Miles raised an eyebrow, but his smile remained. A barely noticable shade of pink was brought to his cheeks, but a very noticable shade of red was brought to Sam's. Sam attempted to speak again but nothing came out, Miles hands quickly held Sam's cheeks. "Hey, it's okay... Thanks, man."

Sam remained quiet. He was never good with his words. He always showed others how he felt, or what he was thinking through actions. Miles knew this, and Sam knew that Miles knew this. The taller boy was being patient.

Miles joined Sam on the table, allowing the boy to register how he wanted to get across what he was thinking.

Surrounded by food, wearing pyjamas and thinking of nothing but Miles - Sam placed his lips on his.

The kiss lasted a few seconds. Awkward and sloppy but full of love. They returned to their room with their snacks and drinks, but still managed to hold hands. Getting back into Miles' bed, their movie resumed itself yet their attention was on each other.

Neither of the boys complained. Both of the boys, however, got what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and slightly rushed. But, I really wanted to get it out. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
